pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 August 2014
11:16 Fries that pull out the rotten child 11:16 Evil Rubbish 11:16 A time s*x thing 11:16 Ediblwe person 11:17 A no s**tting rule 11:17 racist parks 11:17 Grass that dream 11:17 And they don't want you to touch yourselves 11:19 Ethan Matsuda 11:21 Name: Ethan Mizukawa (イーサン水川) 11:21 11:21 Age: 15 11:21 11:21 Likes: Total Darkness, Fire, Animes, Rainbow Dash (and it's not love), and Random Stuff 11:21 11:21 Dislikes: Getting hit, Earthquakes, Rock Slides, Getting waked up with water 11:21 11:21 Biography: A Dark/Fire-type that likes being random. 11:27 Good news gais 11:27 I was allowed to use PC :) 11:27 for ze good grades I haz 11:27 oh good4y 11:28 (rainbowepic) 11:28 (rainbowepic) (rainbowepic) (rainbowepic) 11:28 Hi 11:29 (rainbowepic) (rainbowepic) (rainbowepic) (rainbowepic) (rainbowepic) (rainbowepic) (rainbowepic) 11:29 Name: Ethan Mizukawa (イーサン水川) 11:29 Age: 15 11:29 Likes: Total Darkness, Fire, Animes, Rainbow Dash (and it's not love), and Random Stuff 11:29 Dislikes: Getting hit, Earthquakes, Rock Slides, Getting waked up with water 11:29 Biography: A Dark/Fire-type that likes being random. 11:31 hai 11:31 *gets punched, earthquake 10 magnitude, rock avalanche, raining = ultimate torture* 11:31 ohai 11:32 hai 11:33 hai PK 11:33 Name: Ethan Mizukawa (イーサン水川) 11:33 Age: 15 11:33 Likes: Total Darkness, Fire, Animes, Rainbow Dash (and it's not love), and Random Stuff 11:33 Dislikes: Getting hit, Earthquakes, Rock Slides, Getting waked up with water 11:33 Biography: A Dark/Fire-type that likes being random. 11:33 k i hate copypasta 11:34 Haiah 11:35 I wanna watch Guardians of the Galaxy nao 11:35 hi 11:36 hai 11:36 Why I wanna watch Guardians of the Galaxy? you say? 11:36 cuz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xj0fOvlyv9U 11:36 HOOKED ON A FEELING :D ! 11:43 am* 11:43 Guardians of the galaxy FTW 11:43 Groot died though.. 11:43 But he came back :D 11:43 I'm hooked on a feeling 11:43 I'm high on believing 11:43 That you're in love with me 11:43 11:43 Lips as sweet as candy 11:43 Its taste is on my mind 11:43 Girl, you got me thirsty 11:43 For another cup o' wine 11:43 ^ I am Groot 2 11:44 oooh 11:44 11:44 FunnyEdit 11:44 11:44 *gets the screwdriver* 11:44 Survive the War 11:44 kthxbai *digs underground* 11:44 SeriousEdit 11:44 11:44 Why the heck does Jesus' Birthplace want to invade Germany? And why is there school while there's a war? 11:44 11:44 Tell your teacher that your sick or something. 11:44 11:44 They call themselves, the Guardians of the Galaxy 11:44 That's probably a Bad idea 11:44 He got my d*ck message. 11:45 They call themselves, the Guardians of the Galaxy 11:45 What a bunch of A-holes 11:45 Name: Ethan Mizukawa (イーサン水川) 11:45 Age: 15 11:45 Likes: Total Darkness, Fire, Animes, Rainbow Dash (and it's not love), and Random Stuff 11:45 Dislikes: Getting hit, Earthquakes, Rock Slides, Getting waked up with water 11:45 Biography: A Dark/Fire-type that likes being random. 11:46 uh 11:46 just 11:46 just 11:46 goodbye 11:46 kthxbai 11:46 I AM GROOT 11:46 ok 11:46 ur ded 11:47 hello? 11:47 GUys? 11:47 Hi? 11:47 Oh hi 11:47 ohai 11:48 Groots last words: We are groot 11:48 I am Groot... 11:48 You are Groot 11:48 We are all Groot 11:48 .... 11:48 :O 11:48 (lol) 11:48 Groot is love 11:48 Me? @Reap? 11:48 Groot is life 11:48 It's an expression.. 11:48 Xerneas is Hate 11:48 Xerneas is Death 11:48 ..... 11:48 No 11:48 Hey Guys? 11:49 Ronan is hate 11:49 wat 11:49 ohai 11:49 ello? 11:49 Ronan is life 11:49 Oh hi 11:49 Name: Ethan Mizukawa (イーサン水川) 11:49 Age: 15 11:49 Likes: Total Darkness, Fire, Animes, Rainbow Dash (and it's not love), and Random Stuff 11:49 Dislikes: Getting hit, Earthquakes, Rock Slides, Getting waked up with water 11:49 Biography: A Dark/Fire-type that likes being random. 11:49 Hey Guys? 11:49 Guys? 11:49 death* 11:49 wat 11:49 Hi 11:49 Is Anyone here? 11:49 I AM HERE 11:49 REAP IS HERE 11:49 MARSHMALLOW IS THRE 11:49 CR I GRILLED 11:49 *I GRILLED CR 11:49 I am here 11:49 you are here 11:50 K 11:50 rystal 11:50 we are all here (yaoming) 11:50 Marshmallow I darted 11:50 Name: Ethan Mizukawa (イーサン水川) 11:50 Age: 15 11:50 Likes: Total Darkness, Fire, Animes, Rainbow Dash (and it's not love), and Random Stuff 11:50 Dislikes: Getting hit, Earthquakes, Rock Slides, Getting waked up with water 11:50 Biography: A Dark/Fire-type that likes being random. 11:50 ^^ spams4lifeexchange 11:50 I need to change my avatar to groot. 11:50 ohai Issa 11:50 wai wai wait 11:51 Hey 11:51 i can use Lawn Defender's plants? 11:51 MSP I darted 11:51 Okay, *goes back to Pokemon LG* 11:51 Funny: 11:51 *gets the screwdriver* 11:51 Survive the War 11:51 kthxbai *digs underground* 11:51 11:51 Serious: 11:51 Why the heck does Jesus' Birthplace want to invade Germany? And why is there school while there's a war? 11:51 Tell your teacher that your sick or something. 11:51 *gets the screwdriver* 11:51 Survive the War 11:51 kthxbai *digs underground* 11:51 11:51 Serious: 11:51 Why the heck does Jesus' Birthplace want to invade Germany? And why is there school while there's a war? 11:51 Tell your teacher that your sick or something. 11:51 wait wat dahell 11:52 They want to clean germany 11:52 because 11:52 they hate 11:52 GERMS 11:52 Funny: 11:52 *gets the screwdriver* 11:52 Survive the War 11:52 kthxbai *digs underground* 11:52 11:52 Serious: 11:52 Why the heck does Jesus' Birthplace want to invade Germany? And why is there school while there's a war? 11:52 Tell your teacher that your sick or something. 11:52 Lolk MSP 11:52 Israel hates germs... 11:52 *uses Sludge* 11:52 USE CILIT BANG 11:53 BANG AND THE DIRT IS GONE 11:53 Name: Ethan Mizukawa (イーサン水川) 11:53 Age: 15 11:53 Likes: Total Darkness, Fire, Animes, Rainbow Dash (and it's not love), and Random Stuff 11:53 Dislikes: Getting hit, Earthquakes, Rock Slides, Getting waked up with water 11:53 Biography: A Dark/Fire-type that likes being random. 11:54 ..... 11:54 PK hi 11:55 Ohaider PK 11:55 User blog:KinglerMaster/KinglerMaster for rollback 12:06 oh.... 12:06 imma go Reap w/o permission at the soul society 12:06 * Charmande red321 goes reapin 12:06 Do I dare say the thingy reap. 12:06 the crush 12:06 Actually, I throught it was Reap's awkward moment based on his blog 12:07 When did you know about it? 12:07 wow 12:07 u skarred him 12:07 and i eventually killed him 12:07 Skarred for life 12:07 wb 12:07 PK knows now reap 12:07 Megaman is the only guy with steel on his side 12:07 Ethan just some neutral devil 12:07 Reap main character 12:07 I have wood 12:07 ............... 12:08 I am Groot 12:08 Who the he'll is Groot, anyway? 12:08 racoon 12:08 WATCh 12:08 thE 12:08 movIE 12:08 WATCIE? 12:09 Walter 12:09 Ate 12:09 The 12:09 Cat 12:09 Icing 12:09 Egg 12:09 I don't really have an interests on those kinds of movies, sorry (Unlike the rest of mah family) 12:09 Israel is getting bombed as well. 12:09 Israel 12:09 y u do dis 12:09 y u hate poison-types 12:10 Some 11 yr old boy died in israel 12:10 bomb 12:10 that's just mean 12:10 How dare they record his dad crying 12:10 Germany was trying to rule the world 12:10 and Japan and Italy 12:11 Not Italy! 12:11 but failed epicly 12:11 U.S.A and Philippines wins 12:11 China too 12:11 UK is underated :( 12:11 i think 12:11 Wait a minute.. 12:11 Europe is ded 12:11 dam i rly need to learn my history 12:12 PK knows about User blog:Reapeageddon/Some Awkward Moments ? 12:12 If yes than 12:12 Reaction: http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view6/4132190/run-for-your-life-o.gif 12:12 We had Winston Churchill yeh busturds 12:12 lolreap 12:12 Reaction 2: http://www.stayfreeindiablog.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/gif7.gif 12:12 Reaction 3: http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view/623223/run-for-your-life-o.gif 12:12 Ay! 12:12 Christopher ellceston 12:12 wat 12:13 Reap 12:13 Thats the 9th doctor 12:13 Doctor who 12:13 Reaction 4: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3ojw8QBFW1rn06ty.gif 12:13 Brb 12:14 Reaction 5: http://media.tumblr.com/a3ceb9ed4bc54f301364c2e523fe2b9b/tumblr_inline_mx7b6iNbpO1rungd2.gif 12:14 I repeat 12:14 so i heard 12:15 Reap watches Pretty Rhythm 12:15 Wait a minute.. 12:15 k fail 12:15 The appetiser! 12:15 k 12:16 2013 Mashup 12:16 2012 12:16 ohai 12:16 Char 12:16 More avatar stuff ness 12:17 im still working on it 2014 08 08